Widespread use of shared touchscreen displays is common in retail and healthcare applications. These touchscreens are cleaned infrequently and consequently can harbor infectious pathogens, which are transmitted from person to person when they use the touchscreen. Frequent cleaning is impractical and cannot be performed often enough to keep the contamination levels in check.